


Two Days

by Ja_Levi



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Levi/pseuds/Ja_Levi
Summary: In which Murdoc is depressed.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 25





	Two Days

TW: Swearing, Getting Together, Kissing, Depression.

Murdoc stares at the lounge wall with glassy eyes, clearly spacing out in the quiet room. The only sounds that can be heard are the television and the clock, which chimes out of tune every sixty minutes. Murdoc doesn't move from the couch when he hears footsteps and laughter begin to fill the air downstairs in the lobby. He lets out a slow breath, knowing that the happiness he hears is not for him to enjoy.

After a short while the bassist moves a lazy hand to his chest, feeling tired and cold at the barest of movements. He feels his chest rise and fall with each breath. Murdoc almost laughs in despair at how pathetic he is. "I can't even get up, wow," he comment snarkily at himself, turning his head slightly.

He stares blankly at the carpet, feeling overly alone and isolated. He knows that if he could just get up and move to the room next door to where his lead singer is, he wouldn't be so alone. Murdoc places a hand behind his back, pushing weakly at the couch pillows so he can sit up.

Murdoc eventually feels his body begin to move, a smile of relief beginning to grow on his face before he pushes himself too far, his body soon hitting the floor with a dull thump. His shoulders begin to tremble and he clenches his fist, hitting the floor in frustration.

Tears slowly fill his eyes and the Satanist grits his teeth before he sniffles. "Fucking christ, I can't even get up." He struggles to a sitting up position, chewing the inside of his cheek harshly. Murdoc almost sits up fully before he gives up, falling back against the floor.

Footsteps sound out and draw closer as he stares up at the ceiling, feeling defeated. Murdoc glances at the doorway and he looks at the figure in the doorway.

2-D is frowning, touching and tapping the metal door frame with his fingers. "Mud? Would you like some help up?" He asks, stepping into the lounge and walking closer. Murdoc rolls his eyes, scoffing slightly before he shrugs. "Oh, I don't know, maybe? I can't fucking move. Maybe you should get over here and lend me a hand."

Murdoc takes note of how 2-D grumbles and leans down to him, wrapping an arm around Murdoc's back to tug him back onto the couch. "You don't have to be so mean, Mud. I could've just walked out and left you there," 2-D says with a huff.

The bassist sighs slightly and he apologies. "I'm sorry, Dee. I've just been too...you know, drained and stressed. I'm not doing too well. You didn't deserve that."

2-D smiles slightly and he sits next to Murdoc, still having an arm wrapped around his friend. "No, no, I get it. Your depression has been heavy lately, I know. I should keep an eye on you really."

"That's not your job, Dee. I'm a sodding ass for having you put up with me. This isn't what colleagues are meant to do for each other." Shrugging, 2-D only responds gently.  
"No, but it's what mates are supposed to do for each other. I mean after all, you looked after me when I was like a vegetable, so I owe it to you."

Murdoc looks at 2-D with a disgruntled face. "Dee, I put you in the coma in the first place. When I told you that you owe me your soul I was just taking the piss. You don't owe me anything. You've brought me fame, you've brought me friends, you've done more than you should've done."

The singer only shakes his head slightly. "You're the one who brought me fame. You were the one blessed. Well, not bless, but you're the one who spoke to Beelzy boy downstairs for fame. If you didn't use me as the front man then I wouldn't have a chance to be your friend and your head man. You brought me back to myself."

Disbelief covers Murdoc's features. "Dee, you would've had a life without chaos if it wasn't for me." 2-D subconsciously tightens his grip around Murdoc, which is something that the bass player notices. 

"I also wouldn't have had you in my life if you didn't come crashing through that window. Sure, the past was filled with more downs than ups for me when you were around, but now there's going to be more ups and I don't want to experience a single one without you by my side."

Murdoc feels his body begin to grow lighter and he shuffles at 2-D's words, surprise filling him at finally being able to move after being told something so sincere. 2-D sees his friend shuffling and he smiles. "Are you alright now, buddy?"

A slight twinkle shines in Murdoc's eyes. "With you next to me, yeah. I guess that I must've been feel guilty and that's why my body was so heavy. My mind feels a lot less crowded and dark now that you've told me I basically mean something to you."

2-D laughs and he grins. "Just something? You mean a lot to me, pal! We've been on this ride for a long time together! Practically twenty years, give some! You're my best mate, Mud. Well...yeah, no, best mates, that's what we are."

When 2-D begins to slacken his hold on Murdoc the Satanist feels himself grow cold once again. "Hey, er, Pot. Stay with me a while. You're...the one thing that seems to make me feel jolly," he says in a rushed voice. 2-D blinks at the other man before he nods his head, keeping his arm around Murdoc's back. 

"I mean, I have nowhere else to be so I'll gladly stay with you, but you usually hate being touched and all that. Is there something more that you feel upset about? Other than guilt and shit?" Murdoc shrugs nonchalantly, leaning into 2-D's touch. 

"I don't know. Maybe. I don't really let myself get into emotions that much, so for all that I know I could be a clingy person." 2-D decides to grin playfully and he laughs. "Aw, you just like cuddles, don't you Muds?"

A snort leaves Murdoc. "Oh fuck off, Pot." Murdoc smiles softly and he sighs contently. He leans against 2-D's arm, taking a breath. "I appreciate that you're still here with me," he says softly. 2-D looks at Murdoc and he gives him squeeze. "You can't lose me, buddy. I'll stay with you until the end, if you want me around until for that long."

"I never want you to leave, Dee. I'm kind of dependent on your presence," Murdoc says, humming lowly to himself. 2-D lets out a chuckle. "That sounds like sentiment, Muds." Murdoc rolls his eyes sarcastically. "Oh yes, sentiment. How disgusting to think that I care about you."

2-D laughs again at Murdoc's comment. "Oh, on the contrary, the idea that you love me is quite endearing," he says with a nod and a head tilt. Murdoc raises an eyebrow and he looks at 2-D. "Wow, where did you get the word 'love' from?"

Shrugging, the singer responds. "It's a given. You care a lot about me, and while I can't tie my laces I can add one plus one." Murdoc almost laughs at that. "Okay, fair is fair. You love me as well, you said so a while back."

There younger male nods and he smiles more. "Indeed I did. You cling to any words of security, don't you? I'll have to make sure to say more nice thinks to you. But don't expect me to be sappy. I'm not in love with you so don't expect any sweet words of affection."

Murdoc thinks for a moment. "Why don't you fall in love with me then and give me those words of affection, Pot?" 2-D blinks and he clicks his tongue. "Well, if how about you fall in love with me first?"

2-D watches as Murdoc pulls slightly away so that he can sit up probably. "Done," the bassist says, almost awkwardly. 2-D offers Murdoc a gentle stare. "Well, then. Take me on a date and prove it. I'm not going to give you words of affection without proof."

Shuffling slightly, Murdoc clears his throat. "Maybe in two days we can go and get dinner. Tomorrow I'll probably still be hazy. So..." 2-D nods and he smiles, moving his hand to Murdoc's hair and he leans to place a soft peck onto Murdoc's forehead. "There's my proof of affection, Muds. So you can keep your hopes up."

"Well, they are up. I'm already looking forward to our date." 2-D nods and he laughs. "So am I."


End file.
